


Lesson Number 1

by Cinnamon1895



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Jily, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, There is gay stuff in this - Freeform, god i don't know how to tag this, sort of thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon1895/pseuds/Cinnamon1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has to teach James how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sirius is genderfluid with they/them pronouns*

“This was an awful idea.”

“What?”

“Why the hell did I do that? Why the hell did you let me do that?”

  
“Do _what_?!”

“ARGH!” James roared, pacing a hole in the dormitory floor. Sirius watched him from the bed as they had been doing for the past ten minutes. 

 

“Are you going to tell me what you’re screaming about, or not?” Sirius asked, flopping backwards so they were laying down and staring at the ceiling. They hoped James would be more able to answer if he wasn’t being stared at. They waited patiently for an answer.

“Asking Lily to Hogsmeade.” James grumbled. Sirius frowned in surprise.

“Asking Lily out was a mistake? What the hell are you on about?” they asked, bewildered.

“Yes, I don’t know why I did it, it was bloody fucking stupid!”

“Mate, you’ve been planning this date for ‘bout half your life. And now that you’ve actually managed to make it happen, you’re backing out?” Sirius asked, pushing themself into a sitting position. “What the _hell_?”   
  
“I don’t know what I’m doing! That’s ‘what the hell’!” James exclaimed, spinning around to face his friend. He stared meaningfully at Sirius for a minute, when they only looked at him in confusion, he sighed dramatically and plopped belly down onto his own bed. “I’ve never been on a date, Padfoot, you know that.” he moaned into his pillow. “What am I supposed to do? How do I act? Is she going to expect me to pay? Shit, what-” he shot back up “What if she wants me to kiss her? What do I do?”

“I’d suggest you kiss her then.” Sirius supplied helpfully, smirking. James scowled and buried his face into his pillow again, muttering unintelligibly. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.” Sirius called across the dorm. James groaned loudly.

“I don’t know how.” he admitted into the down of his pillow. Sirius narrowed their eyes suspiciously. 

 

“What do you mean, you don’t know how?” they demanded, rolling off the bed into a standing position, “You told me you snogged McKinnon last year, after the House Cup. You lying bastard.” they accused, running over to James’ bed and plopping on top of the Head Boy. “Tell me the truth _deerie_ , did you lie to Padfoot? Has ickle James never kissed a girl?”

“Fuck you.” James whined.

“I’m not sure you’d know how.” Sirius teased. James twisted around and caught Sirius round the waist, tackling them to the floor in retaliation. Sirius laughed and let their friend push them around, landing under James with a  thump.  James’ face was beet red from exertion and embarrassment; he was panting slightly, supporting himself with one elbow on either side of Sirius’ head. Sirius leaned up and pecked his chin playfully. “A bit quick, but you’ve got the general idea. Except I’m not Lily. Unless,” Sirius paused, gauging his friend’s reaction. James was making eye contact, and seemed to be listening, so Sirius continued, “Unless you want me to show you? Just the snogging bit, mind you, I’m not in the mood for a shag.” he giggled. James scoffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, resting lightly on Sirius’ knees.

“You’re serious.” James stated, studying his friend’s face. Sirius sat up as well. In their current position, James was a bit taller than Sirius, looking down at them through dirty lenses. Perfect, Lily was a bit on the shorter side.

“Yes, I am _Sirius_. Brilliant observation. Now: class is in session. Lesson one: Eye contact.” Which they were already making, and truth be told, it was making Sirius’s insides twist uncomfortably. “Not that long mate, you’re her date, not a serial killer.”

“Right, sorry.” James stuttered, blinking and looking away. More comfortable now, Sirius exhaled.

“Lesson two: Intent. Put a hand on the side of her face, that’s practically sign language for 'I’m going to snog your brains out'. Go on.” they prompted. After a second of hesitation, James lifted his hand and placed it on the side of Sirius’ face. His thumb rested below their earlobe, fingers curling behind to their neck. “Ease up a bit, mate. Still not a serial murderer.” Sirius instructed. James loosened his grip, moving his hand forward so that he cupped Sirius’ cheek instead of ear.

“Better?”

“Better. Lesson three: permission. Say ‘Is it alright if I kiss you?’ .” Sirius instructed. James frowned.

“Really? If she didn’t want to, she’s probably have hexed me by now,” he pointed out, confused.

“Well yes, but still, you’re not intending to force yourself on her. You’re too damn nervous to read her body language, so you’d better get a verbal ‘yes’. Now do it, ask.” Sirius insisted. James took a deep breath.

“May I kiss you?” he requested, tongue flicking out to wet his lips nervously. Sirius nodded.

 

“Yes, like that. Okay, she said yes, now what do you do?” they prompted. James stared.

“Um.”

Sirius sighed.

“Alright, move.” he commanded, pushing James off their legs.

“Wait, I thought you were going to help?” James asked, wide eyed and confused.

“I _am_ , but you’re incompetent. Now sit!” they commanded. James followed orders, and Sirius climbed into his lap. “Alright, now you’re her and I’m you. Okay?”

  
“Okay.” James nodded. Sirius closed his eyes -   _ calm down  _ \- and opened them again to meet James’. Without breaking eye contact, they lifted one hand and brushed it down the side of his cheek.   


“Could I kiss you?” they asked quietly. James blinked twice, then nodded. _Relax._  Sirius moved their hand to the back of James’ head, lightly threading fingers through messy hair, and brought their lips together before they could have second thoughts. Sirius enjoyed the familiar jolt in their abdomen, only lightly pressing their lips against James’. James quickly relaxed, letting their lips rest against each other's for a few seconds before pulling back an inch.

“Like that?” he asked nervously. Sirius smiled.

“You’re a model student.” they praised. James laughed and threaded his fingers through Sirius’ hair, pulling them in for a second kiss. This time he was more sure of himself, parting his lips slightly to fit more comfortably against his friend’s. Sirius held back a laugh of their own, because this really was ridiculous, snogging their best friend on the floor of their shared dormitory.  After a few minutes of comfortable kissing, Sirius pulled back again.

“That wasn’t so hard!” James exclaimed after a second of nervous silence. Sirius snorted, resting both their hands around James’ neck.

  
“Like I said, you’re a model student. Now, carry me back to my bed, all your expert snogging has worn me out.” they demanded, putting on an expert pout. James rolled his eyes and, with some effort and arse grabbing, managed to stand with Sirius in his arms and deposited them onto their bed.    


 


End file.
